Kiyosumi Sengoku
Background Sengoku is a pride of Yamabuki boy's tennis team. His innate talent in tennis allows him to be considered as one of the strongest and best players in the country. Sengoku believes that he is also very lucky, thus having the nickname "Lucky Sengoku". However his "luck" doesn't seem to work out well with girls. Appearance Sengoku has bright orange hair and blue eyes. Personality Sengoku is quite a flirt. When he was first introduced, he was up and about scouting for pretty girls. He is very laid-back and likes to tease others. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Nicknamed by his peers because of his insurmountable good luck, Lucky Sengoku had the opportunity last year to replace Tezuka Kunimitsu at the Jr. Senbatsu Training Camp after the latter refused the invitation. Unfortunately, Sengoku appeared to have used up his luck this year, losing two highly-contested matches. Tokyo Prefecturals Sengoku appears during the start of the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament and talks briefly with some Seigaku regulars. Sengoku and Yamabuki power their way through to the Semifinals of the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament and meet underdogs Fudomine who had already caused an upset in the tournament. However Yamabuki did not have to go through a long match with Fudomine as Ibu Shinji suffered an injury before the match making him forfeit meaning Yamabuki were gifted an extra win and were able to easily reach the Finals of the Tokyo Tournament where they met Seigaku in the Finals. After winning surprisingly Doubles 2 but losing Doubles 1, in Singles 3, Sengoku takes on Momoshiro Takeshi. Even though he led 5-0 in the end he loses to Momoshiro 5-7 causing Seigaku to lead 2-1. Regionals He and Yamabuki went to the Regionals and cruised through to the Quarter-finals. After his loss to Kamio Akira, Sengoku took a short break to reinvent his tennis and returned anewed, helping Yamabuki to the Nationals. Regional Select Invitationals Camp This is an anime exclusive arc. Sengoku Kiyosumi along with several other players from the Kanto Region accepts an invitation to the Junior Kanto Regional Select Camp. He trains with several other players there and is amongst the Eight players selected to represent the Junior Kanto Japan region against the Junior West Coast USA region. During the camp he and Momoshiro Takeshi have a match during training that Sengoku wins confidently 6-3. Regional Select Invitationals Sengoku plays in Singles 3 against Bobby Max and the match is an incredibly long and drawn out one, and the game eventually ends in a no-game. However Kanto Region Japan Juniors come out as victors and win with 3 wins, 1 draw and 1 loss. Nationals Sengoku in action.png|Sengoku in action during the Nationals. Sengoku in the nationals.png Yambuki get off to a good start in the nationals defeating St. Icaria. In which Sengoku plays Singles 1 throughout their tournament since Akutsu Jin quit the club just before the Kanto Regionals. Sengoku defeats St. Icaria's ace Richard Sakata The Shooting Star in Singles 1 in the first round as Yamabuki ease their way to Round 2. Unfortunately due to the loss of Akutsu, Yamabuki couldnt win the next round against Nagoya Seitoku. Ending their run in the Nationals. At the end of the encounter between the two sides despite Sengoku winning his match, He says '' Its finally over... Akutsu''. Sengoku is present in the audience with the Yamabuki team at the Nationals Final between Seigaku and Rikkai Dai. U-17 Camp Sengoku retrieving a ball at the U-17 Camp.jpg|Sengoku effortlessly obtaining a ball. Several players from Yamabuki, Rokkaku.png|Sengoku and his chosen Yamabuki teammates at the U-17 Camp Sengoku is invited to the U-17 Camp along with his Yamabuki teammates Akutsu Jin, Minami Kentaro and Higashikata Masami and several other Middle Schoolers. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Several Middle schoolers are challenged for their balls by High Schoolers as some middle schoolers greedily went over the top and took several balls for themselves. Later on in the day, the Mental Coach arrives and requests all middle schoolers pair up. He then suddenly declares all pairs must play a quick tie-break game where the loser must go home. He is drawn in a tie-breaker match against Momoshiro Takeshi after the two of them initially believed they would be a doubles pair. However due to Momoshiro having damaged his wrist in a match against high schooler Oni Jūjirō, it meant Momoshiro had to forfeit, leaving Sengoku to simply advance onto the courts of the U-17 training ground. Along with many of the middle schoolers, he defeats all his high school opponents making him reach the 6th court. Sengoku like the rest of the camp at the time, played audience to the Team Shuffle between 5th Court and 3rd Court where primarily due to Irie Kanata's entertainment purposes, 5th Court became victors and replaced the 3rd Court and swapped places. Sengoku was present with the rest of the camp later on when the Top 10 arrive at the main courts and witness the shock upset that No.s 11-19 were defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers. He then asks Akutsu to return a library book that he borrowed at the camps library which leads to Akutsu's confrontation with All-Japan Junior Representative No.6 Ohmagari Ryuuji. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments Playing Style and Technique Sengoku is an All-Rounder. Sengoku has incredible motion vision. Dunk Smash - A smash that counters a lob. Sengoku jumps high into the air and smashes the ball with massive power. Motion Vision Kohō - A high jumping serve in which Sengoku launches the ball high up and leaps just as high when serving which increases the power and speed of the serve. Trivia *Father's occupation: Accountant *While reinventing his tennis style, he went to do boxing lessons in order to rebuild his tennis style from a different sport, leading everyone believing that he is not Lucky Sengoku anymore. But he is still saying Lucky! upon meeting girls who are talking to him. *Astrological Sign: Sagittarius *Height: 170cm *Weight: 59kg *Blood Type: O *Shoes: Head / C,Tech 6000 MID *Racket: MIZUNO / Wenew 900Ti *Hobby: Fortune-telling, Spying on cute girls *Favorite Subject: Japanese, Design, Mathematics *Favorite Color: Lucky color *Preferred type: All the girls in the world! *Since his first match with Momoshiro Takeshi, he started nicknaming him "Omoshiro-kun" (coming from Omoshiroi, which means funny, interesting) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Yamabuki Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Kanto Players Category:Tokyo Players Category:Has an episode named after them Category:Junior Selection Team Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:2nd Stringers